


Iron and Wine: Reboot

by Byunbae



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, Character Death, Cheating, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealous Taeyong, M/M, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, No Spoilers, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Private Investigators, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trigger Warnings, Violence, Werewolf Hunters, Wolf Instincts, but will add warnings, posessive taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byunbae/pseuds/Byunbae
Summary: Taeyong Lee is the leader of the most infamous private investigation group in the city. And Johnny Suh, a man with nothing left to lose, wants to prove that not all monsters do monstrous things.But little does he know, he's going to have to face the most deceiving monster he's ever had the misfortune of knowing... himself."The truth is, if a werewolf behaved like this psychopath it wouldn't be because he is part animal, but because he was still too human. Only humans kill for sport." -A.K.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Preface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> This story is something that I've wanted for a long time. An insatiable craving I had to satisfy. This one is for me~
> 
> **11/12/20** My sweet little fic, I abandoned you. And for that I am sorry. You never, not once left my mind. So, here we are. Rewriting and rebooting this little guy.  
> 

The clouds open up, tar-black and angrily over-hanging the city. Puddles begin plinking and the raindrops pitter patter as they bathe her streets. But no amount of rain can clean up the mess or the stench of this city.

A thick putrid scent lingers, coating everything like a blanket. Trapping everything underneath it’s fibers, each one twined with evil and a dark wickedness. Carelessly splashed with stains that seep ever so deeply into the pores of the ground, settling in and making themselves at home.

Asphalt crushes under huge black paws. In rhythm like a drum, they beat into the ground. In the dim lighting they could be mistaken for dogs, sure. But dogs don’t move like they do. Ragged and pounding harder with each step, sharp exhales though it’s crusted snout bubble and run with a dark mucus.

No, this isn’t a dog, it’s something feral- vile. Long claws curve like talons, trimmed and filed perfectly from constant daily exertions along back streets. Protruding from each paw, they’re sharp and thirsty for the sting of blood.

Deep onyx hairs makeup something that resembles a patchy coat, matted with blood and stained with dirt, it clings to its tiny frame. Each bone visibly shifting under it’s pelt as it hammers through the small alleyway. Through splits in the wiry untamed fur, pink scar tissue stands out next to it’s milky white skin. Having seen better days, the creature lacks remorse; nothing but rage pulses though the cold veins of this thing.

But the most baffling part of all this is it’s bipedal movements. As it moves roughly and with force, it moves quicker than any other natural creature. This thing is something out the of fairy tale books passed down from generations. Something that the imagination conjures up- a tale for children to scare them into coming home early, in fear of the loup garou.

Though this is no tale and no one is going to slay the creature and save the day.

If you've had the misfortune of seeing this creature with your own two eyes, you too could vouch that it’s very real and not a single sane man would dare to face it.

But this man we're focusing on- well, perhaps he was in the wrong place at the right time.

Fatal screams beg for life, panting and terrified to look behind him in fear that he will catch a glimpse into its’ eyes again. Wheezing as screeches crack out of his vocal chords and a grown man is reduced to nothing more than a child as he scampers in the opposite direction.

“Help! Please! Someone help me!” He yells, echoing through the alley way.

Blood curdling sounds bounce in the walls, it’s like music to the beast. Ears twitching with pleasure each time the man cries out.

Closing in on him with ease, three piercing hooks swipe across the man. Latching onto his paper thin skin and scooping him off his feet like a little sopping wet rag doll. Gravity seizes to exist as he flails and kick his limbs in an excruciatingly pathetic attempt at fighting against his attacker.

In all honestly, he is only throwing more fuel onto the fire and he'd swear he heard the creature laugh through the sound of the pouring rain. Finding it more than humorous as it plays at some sort of fucked up game with the man.

A yelp wails from the man’s mouth as he is hurled though the air, so effortlessly like toy being tossed aside. Colliding into a mucky dumpster, the metal sings upon impact. Resonating a deep groan almost as pitiful as the man. Slumping onto the ground, his legs give out beneath him as he pools on the ground.

Gasping to fill his lungs, his eyes flutter as he flirts with unconsciousness. Head hanging though wobbling bobs and his eyes begin to roll in this sockets as he tries to blink back into focus. Seeing double as he stares at his cheap button up shirt, once a crisp white is now freshly painted a rich crimson.

He's silent for a moment, but he can't give up so easily. One sharp blow can't be the way he goes out. This man in particular can't go without a fight. Sure, he's far from being saved but he can't give up now. He's got too much to live for.

Because each life is just as precious as the next, right?

Slinking closer on all four paws. The creature's shoulder blades dense and obtrude as he stalks. Slowly, relishing in the growing fear in the man’s eyes with each step it takes. Lured in by the pungent scent reeking from the man, a long tongue licking his lips, eager for a taste.

“Please, I have a family.” The man sputters, blood now dribbling down his chin. His brown hair clumps to his forehead, water streaming down his cheeks mixes with blood, rushing a hue of color down his neck. “Let me go, I won’t ever do it again- I swear.”

Rising onto it’s hind legs, it towers seven feet above the man and two-hundred kilograms ready to trample him- undoubtedly crushing every bone in his body. The small man whimpers as he cringes back tightly against the dumpster for the slightest bit of salvation.

Dark blown pupils that give a glimpse of pure evil stare sharply into the man’s bulging bloodshot eyeballs.

Whiteness to the most terrifying thing on earth, he prays to God he will live to tell the story.

Praying that his sins will be forgiven with his fingers are crossed as he promises he will never, ever purposely hurt anyone ever again. And he prays that he will be spared, just this one time. Please, it's all he asks.

_Our Father who art in Heaven,_

Scrambling to his feet the man crawls before he can run, his chubby legs waddle him in the direction he came from. He heaves in between spats of dark tinged clumps. Slick from rain, he struggles to keep his footing and slips in a deep puddle. Seemingly to only have made it less than a few yards. Easily nothing more than a few steps for the creature- poor pitiful man, is that really all he's got?

He crumbles to his knees and his delicate skin busts open against the dirty black asphalt. His sweet scent only growing stronger through his weeping wounds.

 _Hallowed be thy name_  
  
  
The man cowers as a resonant growl amplifies though the alley. Reverberating though his core, he shakes in pain as he clenches his abdomen. It’s dark and his hope is as dim as the only light illuminating the pathway- a single light bulb on the other end. Next to the street, next to freedom, and the rest of his life.

_Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done,_

Shifting backwards on the glossy ground, his short legs kicking out and wriggling him around as he digs into his soaked pocket. Finally pulling out a tiny pocket knife and in his shaky grip, he flips open the blade. The glimmering shine reflects the light so beautifully. Doubled edged and thin with a razor sharp point, he's going to aim to hit somewhere, hopefully vital.

One sharp strike and the man thinks he can survive this. He actually thinks he can get up and walk away. Living to tell his tale and show his scars. Maybe he would be considered a hero… maybe. His mouth whispers in prayer quickly as if he were speaking in tongues. The sound muffled by the sound of storm.

_But deliver us from evil_

Lips curled back, the creature snarls through piercingly sharp ivories. A growl deeper than the roar of a motorcycle rips though the man. Trembling as he extends the threat in his right hand inches from the creatures snout. The man’s fear must smell delicious. Scrumptious as pure horror inches closer. It’s tongue hanging as licks around his lips once more. Thick drool drips from it’s jowls and the retched smell of his breath is hot against the man’s skin.  
  
Turning his head away repugnance, he can’t look directly at the beast before pressing his eyes tightly shut taking a single sharp jab at the animal. One quick, shaking blow that he prays, saves his life.

_For thine is the kingdom, and the power and the glory, for ever and ever._


	2. Ameliorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a job interview that could change his entire life. Don't mess it up, Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! New comers and friends that have been waiting for an update for damn near a whole year now- we are back! I could give a whole explanation is to where I have been or I could just say one thing that most of you will understand: 2020 happened, man.
> 
> Okay, it's not a good excuse. But rather, I took some time to explore other types of writing. And my friends, have I gained some real confidence in my writing which I lacked in my previous work. It's a beautiful feeling as a writer and I am so very excited to come back to this fic.
> 
> This guy was born a year ago in the unorganized mess that is my imagination and it was babbled out loud to my best friend @ninibearr in my kitchen. Where for some reason, all our ideas seem to come to life somewhere between my kitchen and my living room couch. Hmm, either way- thank you Channie for always listening to me when I ramble.
> 
> Now, without further delay. Let's see where this story is going to take us.

The sound of muffled gunshots ring from the other side of the closed and locked bathroom door. Listening to the gunfire, Johnny can tell there’s an exaggeration. He knows for sure that a standard Glock can’t hold that many rounds or that the man screeching couldn’t possibly still have a beating heart after being decorated with that many bullets. Sanding motionless he cocks his head with one ear pushed out to listen, he scoffs openly to himself at the way Hollywood loves to portray violence. Like it is something glorious, beautiful even.

Nothing is ever silent in Johnny’s house, ever. Though it’s not something that bothers him even in the slightest, he loves sounds- anything to distract him from the constant marathon running inside his mind. The sound of the television is loud enough that he can pick up on it anywhere inside his small apartment. His has a sensitivity of sort, acute senses that give him either of compete pleasure or absolute pain.

And as of late: pain has been resonating though him.

Ever since everything changed. If someone was to tell him that his entire life would flip upside down in the matter of a few minutes- he would have never believed them. Not in a million years. But here he is- standing naked in his bathroom that is now littered with a new toothbrush and toiletries that he deems far beyond unnecessary while listening to a shitty movie made in the last century.

That beautiful soprano voice that would emit from the kitchen in the early hours of the morning has been replaced with television shows. And the gorgeous sound of melodic patter across the flat has been replaced with obnoxious, little duck like feet that slap loudly anywhere they go.

Though, the most torturous ache is the empty space in his bed and the extra furniture now filling up his once spare bedroom.

But Johnny needs to make rent, so avian feet it is.

The clinging steam begins to dissipate, clearing the mirror and allowing Johnny to see a face staring back at him. Someone who looks just like him, but with tired with puffy under eyes from the lack of proper sleep and a collar bone that is more visible than it was two weeks ago. Delicate but softly protruding, Johnny follows along his clavicle with his eyes, examining his knobby shoulder and the lanky arm attached.

Lifting his hand and brushing it along his stomach, just under his ribcage, he sighs at the sensation. He hasn’t been touched in- he stopped counting the days- even by himself. But he can feel it, it’s real. He lets his eyes fall shut and his lips part open as his finger tips ghost across his body, trailing across each divot and curve in his muscular abdomen.

The softness of his skin is like a silk, still damp and covered in a warm musky scent mixed with a hint of vanilla. Swirling in erratic lines, his fingers tickle the sensitive areas on the side of his ribs. Taking his time with little zig-zag motions, he maps out his body he once knew, it’s almost familiar territory as he makes his way down, curving over his hip bone. Coming to an abrupt halt once the pads of his fingers brush along his pubic hair line, trailing from just under his belly button downward.

His eyes pop open twice their normal size, stinging as they stare blankly at the person in the mirror. It aches and how he can feel his entire body prickle as he sees nothing but a man that has too much pent up frustrations. Furrowing his eyebrows with a pout in his bottom lip he drops his arms to heavily hang.

A faint taste of lust was quickly washed over with anger. Stopping himself because a unwelcoming guilt won't stop chewing at his core. Eating at him from the inside. He can’t even touch himself without the feeling of betrayal to some stupid bond that is now… Non-existent.

Convincing himself that today marks a new chapter, he forces a smile to his face. “This is going to be really great for you.” He speaks to his flustered reflection.

Softly humming to himself, he pulls himself together and slides into a pair of boxers before going about his morning routine, keeping himself busy for the better half of forty minutes. Being sure to tap a finger against his phone screen periodically- checking the time.

_You can’t be late._

Pulling the cotton off of the hanger on the door knob, he carefully he shrugs his white button up shirt over his shoulders. Carefully paying mind the ironed in creases he took the time to place. Beginning at the top, he buttons each tiny button nimbly with his long fingers. Watching himself intently in the mirror, his bottom lip hangs heavy, popping his mouth open slightly as steady breaths brush past his lips. His heart twinges as the cotton brushes against his chest. Covering the soft pink tissue that streaks across his pale skin like brush marks on a canvas. Though he can’t see he painting, the artwork. It's a shame, he can’t see anything more than a monster, grotesque and damaged and his skin is a permanent reminder.

_This is a new start._

The rest of his apartment flat is much cooler than the humidity that lingered in the bathroom. Refreshing as it hit his face, he makes his way down the small hallway and into the living room where the curtains are pulled open for once, letting morning sun peer in through the windows, lighting up usually darkened area. “How do I look?” Johnny blurts out louder than the television.

“It’s about time!” His roommate, Donghyuck replies with a snap in his voice as he turns to face Johnny. “You don’t want to keep him waiting.”

“Shouldn't you be getting ready too?” He retorts.

Rolling his eyes as he shoves a spoonful of fruity cereal into his mouth, Donghyuck chirps: “If you don’t remember, I was up working late and actually solving one of our ongoing cases. So, they said I can come in whenever I am rested up.” He takes another bite, shifting around in his nest of blankets he's made on the couch. “And I’m not rested!”

“Have you looked in the mirror this morning? I think your head has gotten bigger.” Johnny laughs as he makes his way across the livingroom and into the kitchen in search for a cup of coffee. Hoping that Donghyuck made it strong, for once.

“I am the best man on their team. Thank you very much.”

"Uh-huh. So, sticking your nose in and weaseling your little ass into everything has finally paid off."

"Excuse me, giant boy. I didn't ask for your attitude this morning. Besides, where were you last night?"

"You're weaseling!"

Blindly grabbing any old mug out of the cupboard, he pours a cup of what looks like black tar. Johnny is pleased with at least two things Donghyuck has done for him- noted, only two. Glancing around, Johnny tires to get himself together and get himself out of this apartment before he blows a chance that he knows he won’t come across again. A small binder on one hand and a large cup of black coffee in the other he takes a sip as he clears his throat.

The warm liquid in his stomach ignites a small spec of confidence that he is desperately coddling, and oh, how great it feels.

"Really, where were you? I was worried." Donghyuck mutters as he gets up from his nest, empty bowl in hand. Filled with blue-fruity-cereal tinged milk that he refuses to drink, he waddles his way to the kitchen sink.

"I couldn't sleep. Okay? Don't worry about me." Johnny begins to search the kitchen, taking small steps in random circles in between gulps. “Hey, have you seen my keys? I swear they were on the counter last night-”

“In the refrigerator!”

“What the fuck?” Johnny whispers under his breath, heading to the fridge to find- without surprise on his half, his key-ring.

“Maybe you should stop going out in the middle of the night and forgetting where you put your keys, you dumbass.” Donghyuck snickers, now standing behind Johnny as he pokes at his side with his little index finger. And goodness, Johnny's senses are severely lacking this morning because he didn't even hear Donghyuck's little feet approach behind him. How? How did he let that slip. He's always so keen on his hearing.

_Johnny, get it together_

Scaring him beyond his wits, he jumps into the air with a snarl and twisting in a quick one-eighty. Nearly spilling his coffee all over his white button up. And a surge of irritation pulses though Johnny at the sight of the smaller boy.

_Remember, he got you this opportunity. Do. Not. Kill. Him._

If there’s one thing Johnny hates, it when someone sneaks up on him. And Johnny quickly learned Donghyuck’s favorite activity: scaring the shit out of men named Johnny.

It’s one thing to leave his little socks stuffed in the couch cushions and it’s another thing to leave his empty cereal bowl on the counter, unwashed. Or the extra long showers that include using up all the hot water in the tank while singing at the top of his lungs. Though as cute as it is, Johnny could go without at six in the morning. But, these are all things that he has to adjust to while living with a new person. Slowly nevertheless, but he can adjust.

Because after all, as much as he wants to deny it- the cute boy is definitely beginning to grow on him.

Though, Johnny can't bring himself to say something about one thing. May it be because he secretly likes it. Or because he doesn't want to hurt his feelings. But the one thing that he can not stand, is his unshapely night shirt he sleeps in. Three sizes too big, it hangs around mid thigh with food stains that look like a poorly done tie-dye job and a menacing looking sunflower wearing sunglasses printed on the center.

Several nights a week Donghyuck wears this shirt. Johnny isn’t sure if he ever even washes it, but that doesn’t matter to him. Donghyuck’s hygiene is the least of his worries. What bothers him is that he refuses to wear underwear underneath it. And Johnny gets to catch a glimpse of his ass anytime the smaller male does just about anything.

_He is so pent up at this point, he takes what he can get._

Shamelessly, he can’t bring himself to feel guilty or an ounce of embarrassment that his eyes automatically look at the other every time he bends over. No- he’s only human and he can’t deny that the tiny and irritating male is not absolutely attractive in the cutesy way. His soft build and puffy cheeks that hide his huge eyes every time he smiles. Which seems to be every time Johnny walks in the room. Sheesh, if he didn't know better- No.. He's _only_ growing to like him. Nothing more.

Johnny can groan about the other, but the truth is. He enjoys the other being close by. He's got an odd thing about him that makes his company... exciting. He’s attractive no doubt, but he wouldn’t ever actually admit it. Or even act on impulse because he needs rent money more than he needs he needs his dick touched. Even if the feeling is obviously mutual.

The attraction to his new roommate isn’t the problem. The issue is that he beats himself up for how high he jumps Every. Single. Time. It's completely embarrassing at how easily he reacts to the totally-fucking-adorable boy. Scared shitless by the tiniest devil in nothing but a exposing t-shirt with stains on it. Sneaking up on him like they're playing some forever non-stopping game.

Johnny never learns, ever, and that’s infuriating. His heart pounds in his chest painfully hard each time and it’s like a game of the monkey and the weasel and he’s nothing more than a big, dumb monkey.

“Don’t be so nervous, John-hyung. You look great and you’re going to do just fine. Just don’t be so… so yourself.” Donghyuck says though a wide grin as he reaches two small hands up to adjust Johnny’s collar. Sliding his hands down, he rests his palms on Johnny’s chest as he looks up at him. “Don’t look at him directly in the eye for more than a few seconds... You won’t die if that makes it any better, he doesn’t kill people he first meets.”

Johnny sets his mug down and places his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders. Kneading twice into the muscle and with a gentle squeeze as he pushes him off. Moving to inch his way closer to the front door. “Stop trying to scare me, I bet he can’t be that bad.”

“You better text me as soon as it’s over!” The smaller boy calls out at Johnny closes the heavy door behind him on his way out. “I need to know if I need to call the coroner or not!”

The ignition roar of Johnny’s car sends a flurry though his chest. The exhaust’s low rumble shakes the vehicle gently, rocking Johnny into a lull. It’s peaceful, but not enough to console the nerves inside of him. Gulping hard, he pushing the feeling down a bit more. “Weakness is for the sheep.” He whispers. Running his hand though his hair, fingertips brushing against his scalp. Ease slowly settles him as he pushes in the clutch and shifts into gear.

Pushing the accelerator gently, Johnny pulls away from his apartment complex and towards one of the most visible yet hidden buildings in the city. It’s all black architecture doesn’t exactly hide it well, having passed it nearly everyday since moving to the city, he knows exactly where to go. There isn’t a person in this city that doesn’t know where the most infamous PI group is located. But on the other side of the doors, no one has ever stepped foot inside. A private organization that has a reputation for being so tight knit, no one knows what operates under that roof unless you have a ‘in’.

And that’s exactly what Johnny has, he has Donghyuck. Pulling a few strings, he got Johnny an interview which he knows he is far less than deserving of. He doesn’t have the experience that Donghyuck has, not even close. But something in the smaller boy actually thought that Johnny was capable and he appreciates encouraging the shove from the other. Taking mental note to thank him properly later, it’s the least he could do. Several ideas in regards to a ‘thank you’ run though his head, keeping him occupied as he mindlessly shifts between third and fourth gear.

He isn’t entirely sure what the job position is exactly, Johnny didn’t really ask. All he knows two things for sure: Donghyuck works for a private investigator, along side the police department and they specialize in the control the therianthropy issue in the city. Both of those which scare the shit out of Johnny, a lot.

The fact that they have to call it a problem, raises anxiety inside Johnny’s gut and the thought of how they deal with said problem, has given him nightmares since he was a boy. Images of screaming monsters in battle with small humans flash though his head. Something almost historic. Men clad in armor with silver drawn swords charging at large over grown creatures.

Shaking his head, he tries to laugh at himself- it’s all just his over dramatic imagination getting the better of him, right?

This is a new chance at something better than the life he’s been living for the past few weeks. Jobless and alone and if he didn’t pick himself up- more so if Donghyuck didn’t scrape him up he would have turned down a different path. Here's a shot at something better than fusing his ass to the couch cushion. You know, Johnny has always had a dream of making the world a better place.

What if this is finally his chance?

The pavement is smooth as his tires travel along, hitting the occasional bump in the way keeps him focused as he has a staring contest with the windshield in front of him. Two dark chocolate eyes mix perfectly with small dark pupils. Occasionally being forced to squint as the sun blinds his eyes each time he turns towards the east. It’s too early, the earliest he has been out of the house in a while.

He loves to admit- he prefers the night shift. It keeps him out of trouble and out of the sunlight- which he despises for unrealistic reasons.

Twisting the little knob between his fingers, he cranks the sound on his after market stereo system. The heavy beat of the bass to some rap song keeps Johnny pulled away from his reality. Keeping his nerves at bay as he hums along, not bothering to recite the words but making sure to hit the random words he does know, with the utmost force. Enjoying himself as he drives, he loves the curves of the road and he loves the rhythmic sound pulsing though him. Like a small child in their rocker, driving with music is what soothes Johnny. He firmly believes that there's nothing that a quickly drive can't solve. He keeps the volume as loud as he can until his ears twitch, uncomfortable and he’s forced to lower the sound as that pain twinges again.

It's not fair

Drives are great, but this drive wasn’t long enough. Running hypothetical questions though his head, with hypothetical answers and lies that make him sound like someone he's not. Someone more likable because that’s what Donghyuck suggested- maybe he was right. Maybe Johnny should tone it down. His honesty has only ever gotten him in trouble and worse, fired. And he’s not going to go down that route again. This is a chance to reinvent himself. Or mask himself. Either way. He tries to envision every possible scenario of what will take place in a few minutes.

Everything from instant gratification to him falling flat on his face as soon as he enters the doorway and even to gritting his teeth and holding himself back.

“You can not attack anyone, Johnny.” He says to his rear-view mirror.

He’s never been good at first impressions, not like most people. It should be easy to shake a hand and smile kindly. But his clammy palms are terrible for shaking and when he’s nervous, he has a quiver in his lip that makes him look like he’s snarling.

He can’t figure out why he’s nervous, he’s done this plenty of times, it’s just an interview, right? Johnny decides that it’s not the job itself. Nothing about the position makes him squirm. Seeing how Donghyuck lives his life- the late nights, that will keep him up and too occupied to live a normal bachelor life doesn’t bother him. Not the dead bodies, no, he’s seen plenty of those. They just look like people, sleeping people. The thought of that doesn’t do a single thing to him.

But something about meeting…Him.

That’s fucking terrifying.

His heart pounds in his chest the closer he approaches the building. Clutching his small binder in one hand. It’s nearly empty but he thinks it makes him look intelligent to have a copy of his resume and a few blank sheet of paper handy.

Taeyong Lee, he repeats his name slowly in his head. Mr. Lee? Perhaps is the most respective way to greet him. He’s never seen him but he has stories to go with the name and soon, he’ll have a face. He’s a genius, an evil genius. Building an entire unit from the ground up, he's the reason that there are regulations now, the reason that there is a curfew in the city and he's also the sole reason Johnny has worried about so many things since he moved from the suburbs.

But can he dare say, it is all done for the better? All because of Taeyong, the lead PI, and at twenty-five he runs and is in charge of the entire unit. Johnny can’t even imagine having that responsibility as he can’t even remember to properly feed himself.

Through a source Johnny won't tell you, there’s also a rumor he has heard that Taeyong even handles the arrests, dealing with the problem on his own.

As they work with a special kind of ‘problem’. Police themselves don’t know how to accurately handle the situation. But Taeyong Lee, he specializes.

Johnny can only imagine how he handles the situation. His brain drifts back to his boyhood nightmares of several cages, full of creatures. Like a jail cell made specially for them. In the basement of this huge building.

That can’t be true.

_Can it?_

The building is much warmer than the morning air outside. Taking two steps inside the front glass doors, Johnny is greeted with overbearing fluorescent lighting and a charming smile.

“You must be the interview scheduled for ten a.m.-” Her voice sings. Almost in a tone that reminds Johnny of someone...

Nodding his head firmly, he automatically returns a soft grin at the beautiful girl behind the oversized receptionist desk. “Yes, yes I am. I’m Johnny.”

“Wonderful to meet you, Johnny-” She says softly with a warm smile, she can’t be more than a year older than Johnny himself. Directing him to the right with her outstretched index finger she continues without skipping a beat. “Please, go on. The third door on the left.”

She hums cutely. “He’s ready for you.”

The five year old in Johnny counts for him: Door one, door two.

He slows as he approaches the last door, door three on the left. Straightening out his shirt one last time, he rakes a few fingers though his styled hair, pushing any loose strands out of the way of his forehead. He lets out a breathy sound followed by a deep huff, trying to push down all the doubts. Pushing them deep down far enough to keep company with everything else he keeps bottles up.

_You literally have no other choice. You need this job._

Knuckles tap against the solid wooden door before what Johnny can make out a small “Come in.” emtting from the other side.

He was expecting a tall, heavy set, muscular and absolutely terrifying man. A man with a scar on his face and dark set eyes. Someone even bigger than himself- a six foot full grown man. He was almost sure he was going to find someone with a disproportionately large head, as he was so smart, he had to fit his brain somewhere. His imagination drew up someone out of a movie and Johnny was prepared to submit to one of the most powerful men the police have to offer.

What Johnny didn’t expect to see on the other side of the door was a tall, thin man greeting him. Neatly put together like a proper business man with his tie tightly snug around his neck. His hair dark as night swept perfectly off his face. Perfectly displaying his high cheek bones and large piercing eyes.

Standing up from behind the desk, he rises to eye level with Johnny.

_This is him?_

Holding out his hand, he’s more professional than he is terrifying. “Hello, Youngho Suh- I’m Doyoung Kim.”

_Who?_

"Hello, thank you for seeing me today.” He says, confused. “Please, call me Johnny.”

“Taeyong is a bit tied up right now. I am his assistant to most things here. So if it’s okay with you, I’d like to proceed with the interviewing process.” He gestures to the two chairs in the corner of the room. They’re modern and sleek gray leather. “Please, have a seat.”

Doing as he is told, like an obedient dog, he sits in the plush chair across from Doyoung. Rubbing his palms on the thin fabric across his thighs, he tries to relax. Though he is having a hard time as two striking eyes watch his every move. Doyoung is very observant and Johnny feels like he is scrutinizing his every movement. But not in a way that makes him uncomfortable, but more so exposed, like he has been stripped bare to display all of his flaws for the other to see.

Sitting up straight in his chair, he waits on the other male to break the momentarily awkward silence.

_You need this._

Softly planting himself across from Johnny, he crosses one leg over the other before resting back into the cushion. “You know Investigator Donghyuck Lee, is that correct?”

“Yes, I do- quite well.”

“He’s a great asset to us, which is why you are here right now. If you’re anything like Lee, you have a promising future ahead of you”

_Donghyuck isn’t totally full of shit?_

“Oh, thank you."

“But I don’t take you as one for brains-”

_What the fuck?_

“Desk work that is. No, I take you as a man that wants to get out there. First responding.” His voice is calm, confident in his choice of wording.

“Yes, I get bored easily-” Johnny admits.

“So, Johnny. Tell me about yourself.” He says, propping his elbow on the armrest of the chair.

He prepared this one in the car. Johnny, you got this.

“I am hard working, smart- I love solving puzzles and I like to think I have an eye for detail.” He bluffs, mostly. “I am open to any position as I have experience in numerous fields- you can find it all on my resume.” Night club body guard and an internship with Detective Im at the station aren’t exactly something to boast about, but it’s all Johnny has got to work with.

A soft hum escapes from behind Doyoung’s lips.

“What kind of flexibility do you have? How do you feel about being on-call?”

“I am a single male, I don’t have much going on most of the time- day or night.” Which isn’t a lie at all.

“How do you manage stress?”

What kind of question is this?

This is all too easy.

“Quite well, actually. I am very good at remaining calm even when a situation should arise.” Johnny’s confidence is beginning to snowball, growing ever so quickly.

“That leads me to assume a crime scene wouldn’t deter you?”

“No, not at all.” He says, tilting his head to the side. “I accompanied Detective Im numerous times.”

“I see, and tell me why do you want to work here? What do you think you can bring to the team, other than your blatant masculinity.” Tapping his index finger against his chin, amusement glows in his eyes.

_Is he just messing with you now?_

Johnny scrunches his nose, deciding to go against Donghyuck- sure his honesty has never worked out well for him before. But Johnny feels the need to push back against the striking male across from him.

The little brat, Donghyuck doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Johnny knows for a fact that he doesn’t know him like he thinks he does. No one knows Johnny as well as they think they do. And if his little roommate is anything at work like he is at home, Johnny thinks that whatever he says, he’s probably safe.

“I want to work somewhere… Where I can do good, make a difference.” He leans forward in his chair. “I know that I can have a different perspective than other people and I think that I can grow to become a great benefit to your team.”

“Is that so?” He’s entertained now, genuinely curious is to what Johnny has to say next. Whether if he is taking him seriously or not, he at least has his attention. “And what do you think of the current crisis in the city?”

“You mean the Werewolves?”

A quick chuckle escapes his throat. “For a lack of better words, yes.”

“I think that it is something that needs to be controlled. The creatures are not something inherently bad or fearful and the public should not be afraid them.” He pauses for a second before continuing. “But they need proper management to live among society.”

“And you think these creatures can co-exist with the general public?”

“Yes, I do. Like I said, they just need the right direction. I believe by investigating the reasons behind the motivations in which they commit these crimes- can give us a head start is to why.”

“Is to why they attack?”

“Exactly that, they’re not what people think they are. And with all due respect to your profession, but they can be changed- even after they have committed crimes.”

“You think that they deserve a second chance after killing innocent people?” Doyoung says, cocking his head to the side.

“Doesn’t that depend case to case?”

The lanky man across from Johnny remains silent. Stone cold, Johnny tries to read his body language. Doyoung’s lips pressed tight, Johnny notices the man softly chewing on the inside of his lip, as in he’s thinking deeply about something. Johnny watches the other, intensely, like a stand off between the two.

_You went too far._

His eyes don’t leave Johnny once, large dark pupils study him, scanning his entire frame up and down. A primal stare as if he is challenging him. Johnny gets a twisting feeling deep in his stomach, something he hasn’t felt for some time. His instincts growl and his ears twitch and wants to lunge. He begins to stiffen back into his chair, keeping himself planted on the plush seating. Praying that the other says something, anything, before Johnny does.

Clearing his throat he asks : “Are you a wolf for a sheep, Johnny?”

“A wh..what?” He chokes.

“Are you a leader or a follower-”

_Of course that's what he meant-_

“I’m… a leader.” His tone rings with confusion.

One eyebrow raises with a simple “Uh-huh.” Heavily fixed on Johnny, he settles in his chair a little more before lowering his tone to something deeper, more serious: “These things that we deal with, they don’t scare you one bit, do they?”

“No, sir- not at all.”

“Have you ever seen one in person? Have you been face to face with a loup-garou, because the way you speak- I don’t think you have a single clue is to what they’re capable of.”

With a hard gulp, Johnny can feel himself crawling, hair standing on end.

A sharp buzz shakes on the desk across the room. Snapping out of his locked gaze, both pairs of eyes dart to the source of the noise. Sucking in a deep breath, Johnny softens once out of the other’s line of sight. Springing to his feet, Doyoung only takes only a few long strides across the room to reach his phone. Quickly picking it up and staring at the screen, Johnny hasn’t seen so much enthusiasm from the other since entering the room.

“I need to take this, give me a moment.” He says before stepping outside into the hall, softly clicking the door behind him.

A fire ignites in Johnny's lungs as they heave for air. He inhales a quick sharp breath, filling his head with a high. Reviewing what just left his mouth, he tries to convince himself that he has made this all up. That his alarm is about to go off and he will wake up and redo this entire morning, but differently. Vastly different.

He covers his face with his palms and digs the heel into his eyes, rubbing the socket until it hurts. Lifting his head up, he sees bright little specks in his vision before it returns. Revealing that everything that happened, was indeed real. Not some god awful dream. No, he didn’t wake up in his bed.

He’s still muttering a slew of inaudible curses before ending them with an exasperated sigh…

Re-entering the small office, Doyoung’s face is relaxed. His eyes have softened with a subdued look, but still large and alert. A pleasant gummy smile has taken over his face where his once cold rested stare once was placed and Johnny wonders what happened out there. And who possibly could have been on the other line to change is tune so quickly. Who ever they are, he’s thankful because he can’t take another minute of the other male staring him down like he’s going to be his next meal- Johnny giggles to himself at the thought.

_Now isn’t the time to laugh._

“Thank you for coming today.” Doyoung says, softly in a different voice. Much kinder than before.

Standing from his seat, being sure to keep his posture straight, Johnny stretches out his palm for the other to meet. “Pleasure is all mine, thank you.”

“I would like you to come back first thing Monday morning. Meet with boss and take a look around our office.”

“Yes, of course.” Johnny’s voice cracks as he jumps a little too hard on the enthusiasm.

Holding his hand in a firm shake, Doyoung flashes a cheeky smile “You sure you’re a leader, Johnny Suh?”

The look of Johnny face must have been prize worthy as Doyoung lets out a loud unsettling guffaw. Taunting Johnny and pulling away, patting him on the shoulder with an open palm. “ I’ll see you Monday.”

Quickly leaving the office, Johnny beelines for his car like a pup with it's tail between it's legs. Smiling back at the sweet desk girl, he's sure to not make any other contact on his way out. He's got someone on his mind that's so important, in this exact moment and _needs_ to text him. Why can't he just hate that adorable boy? Swirling with a mix of emotions he’s not sure if he wants to kiss him for the opportunity or smack him for his lack of direction and absolute shove into the dark. Or both. Yes, he’s gonna do both.

The fresh spring air fills his nostrils, burning his airway with each large breath he takes. It’s beginning to warm up the higher the sun rises in the sky. Weaving around sparse clouds, warm rays hit Johnny’s back as he keeps his car in sight.

“Meet with boss” he whispers to himself.

Not once blinking or looking away, he doesn’t breathe again until his hand touches the black handle. Throwing himself into the drivers seat, he slumps against the cloth interior. Reaching up he unbuttons the top two little white buttons of his shirt, his skin hot to the touch. He shakes the fabric in an attempt to circulate air. And he remains still for a few breaths before digging in his pocket. Pulling out his phone, his thumbs quickly type out a new message.

**‘Hyuck! Monday- I go back on Monday-’**

**‘Oh good, three days left to live :]’**

**‘Then let’s celebrate my inevitable death tonight.’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, love and criticism are what keep me alive!


End file.
